Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfluidics, and more particularly to a microfluidic device, system and method for control of fluid flow.
Background Information
Microfluidics relates to the manipulation of small volumes of one or more fluids, e.g., gases and/or liquids. The total volume of fluid may be, e.g., about 250 microliters or less, e.g., about 125 microliters or less, about 75 microliters or less, about 50 microliters or less, or about 25 microliters or less.
The use of microfluidics to determine the presence of at least one target in a liquid sample is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,611, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses immunological assay devices, assay systems and device components having at least two opposing surfaces disposed a capillary distance apart, at least one of which is capable of immobilizing at least one target ligand or a conjugate in an amount related to the presence or amount of target ligand in the sample from a fluid sample in a zone for controlled fluid movement to, through or away the zone. The 7,824,611 patent further discloses the use of reagents, such as receptors and conjugates, and biosensors, such as electrochemical, optical, electro-optical, or acoustic mechanical devices, to determine the presence of one or more targets.